Flipflop confusion
by lermia
Summary: after sasuke gets bombed by deidara he goes to a cave to rest and poof theres itachi. warning yaoi.


Warning do not own! Wish i did though Lol.

* * *

It was raining and sasuke was walking more like limping to find shelter.

"Damn that deidara" sasuke said. Holding his side.

"Why is he always after to kill me?" sasuke started looking around for somewhere to go.

"Ahha! A cave!" Sasuke said limping to the cave

Sasuke lays down panting "Damn I need to patch this up" Looking at the cut on his leg

"sasuke " Sasuke's head shoots up

"Wha!?" Sasuke says as he sees his older brother itachi

"Little brother if you sleep here you will catch pneumonia , not that you don't already have a fever" Itachi said as he crouched down placing a cold hand on his brothers forehead which was covered in sweat.

"Get away! Stay away from me! You Bastard!" Sasuke yelled Pushing itachi away

"Now now sasuke im only here to help" he said sitting down

"Hahaha!" sasuke laughed. "really!? After you KILLED our CLAN our FAMILY you want to help me!" Sasuke said throwing rocks at itachi

"Can you stop sasuke" walking towards sasuke "NO!" picking up another rock

Itachi grabbed his hand before he could throw it. "what The…." Sasuke started but was stopped by a warm and wet pair of lips which captured his own.

'Whats going on? Why is he kissing me? Why does it feel so good?' he thought.

"OHHH!" Sasuke moaned. Sasukes eyes go as big as plats as itachi pulls back to look at sasuke "oooh I mean what you doing?"

"Hm." "Don't you hm me!" Sasuke glaired an him "oh sasuke I love you!" he said reaching towards sasuke

"Don't you dare lie to me!" with tears going down his face "Why would you say that? You don't love me?" sniffle " You killed our family."

"I did it for you Otouto."

"Teh.. Yeah right" itachi goes over to sasuke and pulls him into his arms

"I really do love you sasuke so much" itachi says. Before sasuke can respond itachi kisses him again sasuke gasped and itachi took advantage of it by sticking his tongue in his mouth

"Ohh" sasuke moaned. "Oh man it feels good I Want more…. NO! don't think that he's your brother"

Itachi takes his chance to pull sasukes shirt off. sasuke feels cold but yet warm hands caress his side

"Please Otouto let me love you." itachi said.

"Itachi please keep going i dont know why but i need more please?" sasuke said begging

Itachi lifted his head from one nipple "really?"

then he licked his left nipple and started to rub sasukes erect penis in his pants

"OOOH Oh God itachi oh please more!" he said pulling itachi closer

itachi lifted sasukes hips and pulled his pants off. "Sasuke help me take my clothes off?"

sasuke looked at him then started to help him take his shirt and pants off.

"Sasuke." sasuke looks up at itachi "yes?" "I love you"

sasuke shakes his head and finished by pulling itachi's underwear down

Itachi took a moment to look at sasuke's well-toned body, and what I sight it was to see him standing there naked.

itachi move forward and slowly reached toward sasuke's aching arousal. Stroking the head of his penis softly. He then grabbed it.

"OOOh.. Itachi it feels so good!" sasuke moaned while Itachi rubbed up and down

Itachi rubbed faster and faster then kissed sasuke hard and feverishly.' I can't believe I'm letting this happen.' sasuke thought.

Itachi pulled sasuke down with him to the cold floor of the cave. "Lay down sasuke." he says commandingly. Sasuke obeyed.

"I'm going to prepare you sasuke ok." sasuke shook his head yes. Itachi licked his fingers then slowly entered his index finger in his entrance and moved it in and out slowly. Then entered his middle finger. Sasuke's pouting and whining underneath him "It's hurting Itachi stop" sasuke said begging

"Let me finish Otouto it will feel good soon sasuke." Itachi started a slow motion.

"OHHH I want more!" Itachi couldn't take it anymore. His erection was hard extremely hard it's driving him insane. He got on his knees and got between sasuke's legs then placed his penis at sasuke's entrance. Sasuke looked at him expectantly. Itachi pushed the tip in slowly. Tears started to well up in sasuke's eyes and he stared clutching itachi's shoulders. "It hurts too much I can't do this!" "You can sasuke I'm almost fully in." now fully in sasuke Itachi started rocking back and forth. It quickly started feeling more and better. 'Move!"

"As you wish." Itachi started moving in and out slowly. Then slammed hard into sasuke "AHHHH!"Sasuke screamed he hit the spot hard and straight on. "Oh god that feels good more!"

Sasuke grabbed itachi's hair and pulled him close then kissed him. Itachi started pounding in harder there was moans and pants and screams through the cave

"Sasuke I'm close." Itachi said panting "Me to."

"Ahh ita.. I'm Cumming!" "Oh god me to!"

"AHH!" they both screamed together.

Itachi finished riding out his orgasm

"See." Itachi panted out "I love you."

~END~

* * *

Haha i finally wrote a story. First story ever. I hope everyone that reads likes it.


End file.
